This invention relates to a magnetic disc driving device suitable for recording and reproducing data on both sides of a flexible magnetic disc.
In, for example, Japanese Laid-Open patent application No. 90274/1984, a magnetic disc driving device is proposed which comprises a control substrate on both upper and lower sides of a body. A large number of lead wires and a plug sockets for electrically connecting the upper side control substrate and the lower side control substrate are required, and thus the assembly and wiring of the device are complicated; resulting in limited productivity.
Further, with a magnetic disc driving device of the aforementioned type, the great progress has recently been made in the miniaturization of the device and increased density of the magnetic disc along with a rapid increase in the use of the device. Consequently, there has been an increase in the rate at which parts wear out, and thus the task of replacing the parts has grown. Given this situation, it is expected that such devices as will facilitate inspection, service and other requirements for parts which constitute the device after the device is entirely assembled will be provided as soon as possible.